


Toy Crisis

by chairmancatsby



Series: 12 Days of MaleChristmas [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fake toy models, Fluff, M/M, parents malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: Max wanted The Destroyer MAC 5274 Ver. 5.0 so Alec was going to get it. Except he didn’t know exactly which toy car it was. Unfortunately for him, a sparkly stranger knew what it was and so, Alec kind of got into a fight with said stranger over the toy car.





	Toy Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Late, late, late >_< I don’t know if anyone was waiting for this or is still following this series but I’m sorry T__T 
> 
> But do [tweet](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) me if you liked this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

Walking down the aisle, Alec looked into every single one and stopped until he found the toy car section. Stepping into it, Alec already felt the beginning of an oncoming headache just by looking at the rows and columns of toy cars. There were at least a hundred different models there and Alec didn’t even have a single clue about how The Destroyer MAC 5274 Ver 5.0 looked like.

He would Google for the answer because that was the easiest solution to every problem but his phone was currently out of power and so there wasn’t any way for him to attain the most convenient answer. He could also get a random toy car and tell his son that it was what he was looking for but Max wouldn’t be fooled by that. He was raised by Alec after all.

Though more than that, if Max knew the exact name of the toy car, then he would obviously know how it looked like and that would make Alec the fool instead. And Alec was no fool because he was well, Alec.

He was also a good father and he knew that if Max had been so specific about the particular model then it must be something that he wanted very much. So Alec was going to get it no matter what.

His eyes quickly scanned through row after row of toy cars but none of them seemed to fit the brief description that Max had given him after he had told him the model. Big, lots of power, and looked like it could destroy buildings. That was what Max had provided him with. At the moment, all Alec saw was small, small, even smaller, and another small toy car. None of them looked like they could destroy buildings, let alone destroy a hut.

Then his eyes landed on a toy car situated at the bottom right shelf. It was _big_ , the photo on its box looked _powerful_ and by Alec’s standards, that definitely meant that this toy car _could_ destroy buildings.

Looking around to double confirm his discovery, Alec concluded that the toy car at the bottom right shelf was definitely The Destroyer MAC 5274 Ver. 5.0. There were no other cars that could even hold a candle to it!

As Alec stared at the toy car just to be certain for the last, maybe second last time, someone else’s hand reached out to grab it. It would be fine if not for the fact that behind the box that Alec had been eyeing for minutes, there weren’t any more boxes left. From experience, Alec knew that that meant the particular model was sold out. The Christmas holiday season was coming to an end and that meant that restocks weren’t going to happen soon and even if they did, they would disappear quickly. And that just wouldn’t do.

“Excuse me,” Alec called out to the stranger who was currently holding the last toy car in front of himself and smiling at it as his eyes shone brightly. Only when he turned to face Alec did Alec continue talking. Except he momentarily forgot to breathe because the stranger was so handsome. “That’s um. I - um...I was going to buy that.”

The stranger’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled at Alec. It was the kind of smile that looked pleasant on the outside but what it really meant was “too bad, loser”.

 _“Asshole,”_ Alec thought.

But said asshole was also very, very handsome. The stranger had sharp facial features and a pair of beautiful dark brown eyes that Alec found himself staring into. Though what caught Alec’s eyes the most was how _sparkly_ the man was. His eyes were rimmed with a black sparkly outline and he was wearing a sparkly overcoat that matched his eyeliner.

Straightening his back, Alec pointed at the car. “I’m Alec Lightwood and that’s my car,” Alec said fiercely, his thick eyebrows furrowed together. It took him almost a minute and the glitter stranger looking at him weirdly before Alec realised what he just said. Why the fuck did he introduce himself to this stranger? And why the fuck did he say that the _toy_ car was his car? “That’s my toy car,” he added on lamely to correct himself only to cringe at how pathetic he sounded as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Well, Alec Lightwood,” glitter man drawled slowly, making Alec’s eye twitch at how the stranger said his name. It sounded oddly nice and pleasing to Alec’s ear. “Magnus Bane at your service,” he introduced with a flourish of his hand and Alec crossed his arms, clearly not amused by all of Magnus’ theatrics. But the other didn’t seem bothered as he gracefully withdrew his hand with a smirk. An annoyingly handsome smirk. “And no, that isn’t your car nor is it your _toy_ car,” he stressed the word ‘toy’ on purpose just to see Alec’s eye twitch again.

“I was looking at it first,” Alec argued childishly.

“Indeed,” Magnus replied, nodding solemnly with his eyes closed before he reopened them and damn, Alec wanted so much to stare into those dark brown eyes forever. “But I took it first so clearly, it’s mine.” Screw drowning in his eyes, Alec wanted to drown the man.

“I was going to take it,” Alec countered stubbornly.

“Like I said,” Magnus sighed dramatically before fixing Alec with a sorry look that the hazel-eyed man found highly patronising. “I took it first. Hence, mine. Simple logic.”

“This car is _mine_ ,” Alec hissed, hand reaching out for the box in Magnus’ hand.

Narrowing his eyes, Magnus stared at Alec’s hand before looking at Alec. Using force, Magnus yanked it out of Alec’s hand and smiled, satisfied when he saw Alec’s grip slip from the box. Pleased with himself, Magnus tucked the box under his arm before throwing Alec a smug look and a smirk he knew that would rile the other up because of how annoying it looked. He didn’t think his smirk looked annoying but all of his friends did, especially Raphael. He wondered why he named his son after that ungrateful, rude, piece of work again.

But Alec wasn’t going to let up. Stretching out his hand again, he grabbed on tightly to the box that was now clutched tightly under Magnus’ arm. When Magnus pulled roughly the second time, Alec tightened his grip and grinned proudly when his hand was still holding the box.

They stared at each other fiercely, both parties unyielding and unwilling to let go of the toy car.

“Alec!” a female voice suddenly called, making Alec lose focus and giving Magnus the opportunity to snatch the box away completely from Alec’s hand.

The hazel-eyed man gasped in shock and turned to Magnus in disbelief. Just then, a young woman with long black curls appeared at the side of the aisle.

“Izzy?” Alec said in surprise, not having had realise that it had been his sister’s voice calling out to him earlier on. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s my question,” Isabelle answered plainly as she walked over to Alec with a scowl on her face. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Normally in situations like this, Magnus would have already dart off with the toy car, not caring about the other person. But strangely, he found himself still standing on the same spot even though he had successfully taken the toy car. He was curious about how the situation before him would unfold.

“I’m - I - car,” Alec stumbled over his words as he pointed at the box in Magnus’ hand. “Max’s Christmas present.”

“Max’s Christmas present?” Isabelle frowned, puzzled about what Alec was talking about. “The Destroyer?”

Wordlessly, Alec nodded before he looked sadly at the toy car in Magnus’ hand.

A wave of sympathy rushed over Magnus as he saw how upset Alec Lightwood looked but he wasn’t going to give up Rafael’s Christmas present to him. He couldn’t.

“Alec, right?” Magnus called out gently.

Surprised, Alec looked at him and nodded.

“Look, I’m really sorry that you can’t have this toy car but I promised my son, Rafael, that I was going to get this for him so I can’t give it to you.”

“But I promised _my_ son that I was going to get it for him too,” Alec explained, eyes earnest, hoping that Magnus would give him the toy car. 

“Like I said, I’m sorry…” Magnus trailed off, not knowing what else to say to comfort Alec.

“Max really wanted The Destroyer.”

“I’m really sorry,” Magnus repeated his previous words, looking at Alec apologetically. “But Rafael really wants this car too.”

Sighing, Alec ran a hand through his hair. He looked to his side at Isabelle for some help or any form of moral support but his sister looked more interested in laughing at whatever she was typing about on her phone. “Do you know where else I can buy The Destroyer, then?”

Magnus raised a finger and licked his lips before he lowered his hand. “Actually, I have a question. Why do you keep calling the M380, ‘The Destroyer’?”

“The what?”

“The M380,” Magnus repeated as he shook the box in his hand, looking at Alec with confusion. “The M380? This toy car? It’s from a collection.”

Sucking in his lower lip, Alec squinted his eyes as he pointed at the box in Magnus’ hand. “There’s no ‘destroyer’ in the car’s name?” he asked simply and Magnus shook his head. “That’s not The Destroyer MAC 5274 Version 5.0?”

“Nope,” Magnus popped the ‘p’ at the end.

“Right.”

They stared at each other in awkward silence until Isabelle broke it with a small laugh.

She placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder as she grinned at Magnus. “I’m sorry about that. My brother here isn’t very well-versed with toys.”

“And you’re an expert now?” Alec countered, turning to his side and glaring at Isabelle. His face was slowly turning red in embarrassment and all he wanted to do at that moment was to run away and hide and not turn into a tomato in front of this kind-of-asshole-but-not-really-handsome-glittery-stranger.

But Isabelle’s hand was firm on his shoulder and holding him in place as if she was out to poke fun at him in front of this man who was totally Alec’s type.

Realisation dawned on Alec and he stared at Isabelle in horror. She _was_ out to tease Alec in front of this man who was totally Alec’s type.

“At least I know that The Destroyer isn’t a toy car,” Isabelle responded patronisingly and Alec scowled.

“So,” Magnus interrupted, a lilt in his voice. When Alec turned to face him, he covered his mouth to hold back a chuckle. “I’m going to pay for this M380.”

“Oh, yes. Please do.” Alec gestured towards the cashier. “I’m so sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Magnus threw Alec a wide grin to which Alec responded with a dazed smile. “Anything else you need help with?”

“No,” Alec said the same time Isabelle replied, “yes.”

“What can I help you with?” Magnus asked ecstatically and Alec wondered why he believed Isabelle over him.

“My brother here would like your number.”

Isabelle had said it so casually that Alec didn’t even realise what she said until Magnus handed him a piece of paper with his number on it.

“Call me,” Magnus said to Alec who had his mouth hung open in shock at what was going on. He winked and Alec could swear that there was glitter flying in the air next to his eye then he walked to the cashier with the toy car in his hand.

Still not believing what was happening, Alec looked at the piece of paper and noticed that Magnus had used some glittery blue pen to write his number down. His handwriting was elegant and so was his full name - Magnus Bane. Underneath his number, there was also a short message that said, _your hazel eyes are beautiful_.

Reading over his shoulder, Isabelle laughed out loud as she read the bottom statement before grinning at Alec and then laughing again as she pulled out her phone to tell Jace about what had just happened.

As soon as Magnus was out of sight, Alec groaned loudly and stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket before burying his face in his hands. Then he removed his hands and scowled at the side of Isabelle’s face. “Why did you say that?” Alec pulled Isabelle’s arm so that she was facing him.

“Say what?” she asked innocently, pulling out a lip gloss to touch up.

“Ask for his number! Why did you ask for his number?”

Rolling her eyes, she kept her lip gloss and pushed Alec’s hand off and started walking out of the toy car section.

Alec followed behind. “Izzy!”

“Because,” she started, effectively shutting Alec up from whining any further. “You looked like you wanted to ask for his number but was too damn prideful and embarrassed to do it. Prideful because you clearly think he was an asshole for snatching your car.”

“Toy car,” Alec interjected.

Isabelle easily ignored him and carried on with her explanation. “Embarrassed because you were fighting with him over a toy car that you didn’t even want to buy!”

“I wanted to buy it,” Alec corrected immediately. “I would have wanted to buy it if it was The Destroyer.”

“And you only wanted to buy it because you _thought_ it was The Destroyer but since it isn’t, you didn’t actually really wanted to buy it.”

“Let’s just stop there,” Alec concluded and she agreed easily. “So what’s The Destroyer?” Alec asked instead.

Isabelle sighed exasperatedly and without answering Alec, she turned into one of the many lanes and Alec quickly followed. They were both now standing before rows of toy guns.

“I knew it!” Alec exclaimed loudly, making Isabelle jump in surprise before she glared at him.

“You knew what?”

“I knew that The Destroyer is a toy gun.”

“Then why were you fighting with Magnus Bane over a toy car?”

“Because Jace convinced me that it was a toy car…” Alec groaned suddenly as Isabelle nodded. “Jace,” he hissed.

“Jace.”

 

 

“Jace, mind telling me why you kept on convincing me that The Destroyer was a toy car? You know that it was Max’s Christmas present right?” Alec asked Jace when he saw his half-brother for New Year.

The blonde’s eyes widened comically. “The Destroyer isn’t a toy car? But it _sounds_ like a toy car. You can’t blame me.” He shrugged nonchalantly and Alec grimaced because Jace was right. He couldn’t really blame his half-brother for this. “So what’s The Destroyer?”

“A toy gun.”

Nodding firmly, Jace said, “that makes sense. It sounds like a toy gun too.”

That was when Alec concluded that he would never, never, never, ever ask Jace for any advice regarding Max’s Christmas presents or about any toys for that matter, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean a lot to me!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
